Forum:Prototype 3 game ideas
Follower I think in prototype 3 you should get to create your chacter. I also think the story should go like this. Your chacter starts as a 10 year old child ( male or female) who was devasted by the first outbreak by losing his or her family. Then the second outbreak happened but about half way into prototype 2 an evolved blackwatch soldier found you ( at your parents house) and decided to take you in as his own child. As Heller is consuming Alex mercer he takes you to the red zone (in order to protect you from being taken from him) as he jumps on a roof and drops you and he gets consumed by Heller when you see this you vow revenge on the man that " killed" your " father". After Heller runs off you go to the building ( where mercer was consumed) and you find mercer's arm and touch it. When you touch the arm the arm infects you with the virus. Then blackwatch comes and puts you in prison for 5 years when you get out of the prison you start a criminal record. After getting sent to prison ( in the year 2015) your sentence is life in prison for attempted murder on Heller. 4 years into your sentence a uprising against blackwatch and gentek occurs led by Heller and rooks ( who was "honorable" discharged from blackwatch. Because of the uprising gentek breaks national law and starts into weaponizing the mercer virus ( for like the 4 time) and offer you a deal to get you out of prison ( after a year of fighting the rebels). Then you say yes and take you to a helicopter to the intended research facility to do experiments on you and 10 other prisoners. They enject you with the mercer virus after that your right arm is completely active. Then the rebels burst in then (time freezes at this point) you hear mercer telling you to get out of there.( here is your first choice in the game) the rebels kill all of the subjects in the room outside of the injection lab ( which has 20 blackwatch soldiers and a Commander) the rebels then ask you to join them but so does blackwatch( time freezes again at this point) you can make three choices: join the rebels, join blackwatch, or do as mercer says and kill everyone in the room then escape.(the way your powers look is up to you) my prototype 3 idea 22:21, November 24, 2013 (UTC)christian 22:21, November 24, 2013 (UTC) i think you guys should have a few missions with heller than in maybe the 4th mission alex mercer seperates himself from heller, basically he just like gets out of him, with heller experiencing some pain of course then he passes out, alex then runs away and possibly hides or finds a safe place to consume individuals to build strength. you then give the player the choice to play as either alex or heller. ( honestly i think prototype 1 was better, alex mercer seemed to be a far cooler character plus he seemed far more superior to james heller, also you guys made it way too easy to defeate alex in the last level especially since he consumed about 7 of his own kind.) so after choosing either of the sides you can choose to spread evil and chaos as mercer, or be the hero and save the day as heller. the end of the games is altered by who you choose. you get into another alex vs mercer fight but depending on the character you choose is who wins after the fight is over. for instance if i chose to be mercer and at the end defeate james you remain mercer. possibly levels where its mercer vs some of your other characters like deadpool for example, alot of your fans believe deadpool would destroy mercer prove them wrong or right lol. abilities: cloaking ( this would be a pretty cool feature since he is a shape shifter so he can blend in with surroundings or at least turn invisible for a limited amount of time because it slowlu consumes health) better acrobatics claws, when claws are enabled a new move that allows him to make spikes expand from his body damaging any npc withn a 3 feet radious. being able to swing from buildings with " whip fist" being able to infect random civilians stealing cars weapons: sub machine guns rocket launchers pistols grenades machine guns flame thrower. animals; dogs birds reptiles. or maybe you allow us to create our own character he wakes up in a hospital after a 20 year comma unaware of what has taken place, its not any hospital hes actually in a secret gentech containment lab.and is in search of finding his girlfriend. Infection Mode Instead of trying to stop the virus, you're mission is to spread it. You can spread it like Alex Mercer, very aggressively or you can spread it like Greene, just start it and let it spread at its own pace. Say a surviving Evolved, after Heller's consumption of everything in the Red Zone, begins ingesting all of the Whitelight which is laced with Mercer's blood and becomes a Prototype. Still convinced on Alex's plan, he will restart the virus for a third time and you can choose what monsters are going to be generated. Like you can choose how many Brawlers, Juggernauts, or Goliaths. The mission is to destroy the Blackwatch and spread the virus 20:39, December 5, 2013 (UTC) 23:41, November 1, 2014 (UTC) so plauge inc execpt its just prototype editon My Prototype 3 ideas My ideas for the game is to be able to play as the Phase Two Orion Super Soldier, in which you are capable of calling for your Squad Pack(total of nine Blackwatch soldiers) and as the super soldier all the civilians will do is back away from you or some will attack you like Rebels or terrorists, in the game you cannot gain new powers but gain evolutions just like James Heller but you will be able to upgrade Back Off, Health, Squad Pack and Dexterity. In the game as the Super Soldier you will go through 29 levels in which will help you learn about James Heller. There are also a new side level which you have to go to Communication Towers each zone(whatever zones there will be)will have you to call in Helicopters and various Super Soldiers(Phase Ones as you are the only Phase Two in the game)when you have completed the towers, the super soldiers will take over the towers. And last there is End of the World mode where simply you can eradicate each zones with a Nuclear weapon sent from the sky. Anthony9.com (talk) 18:50, March 18, 2015 (UTC)Anthony9.com 17:47, May 29, 2015 (UTC) I think that the next game should focus on not only destroying blackwatch and any other corrupt orginzation for good, but focus on the one most biggest mystery: who is pariah? whaf does he look like? And hows the best way to do this? By playing as pariah, with the powers of every single infected. Heller, mercer, greene, supereme hunter, and this time, all of the powers from the first and second game are advalible, and you can litteraly pick up tanks and bring buildings down to the ground! HOLA XD HISTORIA Mi idea es que luego de la muerte de Mercer. James Heller con la ayuda de Dana se encarguen de encontrar el paradero de P.A.R.I.A.H y matarlo para detener el virus de una ves por todas pero...se nos presenta un nuevo protagonista un soldado de alto rango de la BLACKWATCH (Sgt. Jackson Miller) que piensa diferente que sus compañeros pues el investigo a fondo a Mercer y a Heller. El en una mision especial en la Zona Muerta es infectado por un Goliat y su cuerpo soporta el virus al igual que los evolucionados. Ya que el era un soldado respetable el Coronel actual de la BLACKWATCH lo acepta con la mision de nunca traicionar sus aliados pero secretamente le dice que Hay soldados que son evolucionados de Mercer. Heller tras conocer a Miller crean una alianza y juntos Buscan a P.A.R.I.A.H Heller con la ayuda de infectados en su control y Miller con soldados especiales de la BLACKWATCH. Como soldado puedes llamar equipos de asalto especiales a tu mando y los soldados no sospecharan de ti si llevas algun poder activo. PODERES Garras ''' '''Espada Puño Demoledor Tentaculos Latigo MEZCLADO(Este nuevo poder consiste en juntar todos tus poderes y hacer ataques super poderosos y lo consigues mejorando al full todos tus demas poderes) HABILIDADES Como en todos los demas juegos posees velocidad fuerza y disfraz..el disfraz sera util para eliminar sin sospechas a Soldados corruptos de la BLACKWATCH y evolucionados . Me gustaria que añadieran las siguientes armas en prototipo 3: Garras Demoledores puños AUMENTO de masa muscular cuando obtienes el blindaje Latigo Tentaculos Sable Expansión: Tentaculo Infectador this is a very small idea, as it focuses on powers instead of narrative and gameplay. i think they should replace the howl ability with some sort of cloning ability wich will pretty much spawn the evolved you fight against in prootype 2. the animation for this would be your character ripping off his/her left arm squeeeze it. this will then cause it to explode tendrils in different dirrections (lvl 1 will create 1 clone, lvl will create 2 clones, and so on to lvl... 5, i guess?) then, when the reach far enough they will spin around like some type of tornado and eventually do the shapeshifting animation. (basically, the tendrils will go in circles while the clones spawn, there body being nothing but red/black biomass, then, the tendrils will move around once more to create a clone of your character) there would be a leveling tree to select what weapon they use. The arm you ripped off will be (taking inspiration from crysis) replaced by a "prosthetic" arm that will look like the nanosuit's arm, just with a bit of red, made out of biomass, and slightly smaller looking muscles. your characters left arm strength will be weakened to about the same as a typical human and disable shapeshifting with that arm for as long as the clones are active. the canceling animation for this would be your character's prosthetic arm turning back into tendrils and going back in your character (like the shapeshifting animation) and then the clones will pretty much do they same animation they do it spawn, but just in referse. then they fly to your character and spin around, or whatever, around where his/her arm should be. the tendrils will then jumble together to reform their, proper, arm. Corvenal (talk) 02:47, January 25, 2020 (UTC)